nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Noble Christmas Auction
If you have any items, feel free to add them to the auction! Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 17:06, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Notice: More items will be added soon. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 08:55, December 15, 2012 (UTC) 01: Hurbanova Bids or comments about painting 01: Hurbanova by Oos Wes Ilava. The starting bid is $500. All money of the painting will go to lovia's great painter and prime minister, Oos Wes Ilava. Dave Leskromento '''PAINTING WILL BE SOLD ON THE 20TH DECEMBER AT 09:20 AM, AS OF TIME IN THE HAGUE.' A wonderful amazing painting delight. It's the best ever I've seen in this auction so far- Dave Leskromento (Famous CNP Politician, businessman and owner of the Noble Christmas Auction) $1,000. Happy65 ''' Talk CNP ' ' 17:20, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :$1,500. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 23:55, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :$2,000. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 08:16, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :$5,000 --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:55, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :$7,000. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 10:57, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ::It ain't gonna be a cheap Christmas this year :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:59, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Yep. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 11:00, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :::$10,000 — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 16:49, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :::$12,000. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 07:54, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Start bidding!. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 08:30, December 16, 2012 (UTC) A "rare Ilava masterpiece"? :P 77topaz (talk) 11:09, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Of course! It was made by our Prime Minister. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 11:18, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Haahha :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:20, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :So, you're suggesting every painting by Mr Ilava is both rare and a masterpiece? :P 77topaz (talk) 19:36, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :Yep! Of course. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 19:37, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :Happy, you do realise Oos uses Paint? :P 77topaz (talk) 07:49, December 17, 2012 (UTC) :Old version of Paint. The new one is terrible. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 08:20, December 17, 2012 (UTC) :But the old one isn't? :P 77topaz (talk) 09:46, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :It's what you're used to really. I hated the new version at first, but I had no option to use the old, so I quickly got used to it. I do everything in MS Powerpoint actually (that well-known image editing software :P) but Paint is always used to apply the final touches ;). --Semyon 09:50, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :Hm. :P I hope you people realise that Photoshop works perfectly fine with Windows computers? 77topaz (talk) 09:55, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, but you have to either pay for that or download it illegally, neither of which I'm very happy with. Also, I'd then have to learn how to use it, and I'm too lazy to do that. --Semyon 10:00, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :Hm. It comes free with some newer Windows machines. And I wouldn't say it's hard to learn - is Paint that different? 77topaz (talk) 10:06, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :I don't have it, I know that for sure. I also don't know if it's difficult to learn, since I don't own it. :P --Semyon 11:57, December 18, 2012 (UTC) $13,000. Wabba The I (talk) 13:41, December 16, 2012 (UTC) 13,001 Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:41, December 16, 2012 (UTC) $13,800 --Quarantine Zone (talk) 16:50, December 16, 2012 (UTC) $14,000. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 16:58, December 16, 2012 (UTC) $15,000. Wabba The I (talk) 17:06, December 16, 2012 (UTC) $16,000. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 18:24, December 16, 2012 (UTC) $17,000. Wabba The I (talk) 18:34, December 16, 2012 (UTC) $18,000. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 18:44, December 16, 2012 (UTC) $19,000. Wabba The I (talk) 18:45, December 16, 2012 (UTC) $20,000. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 18:49, December 16, 2012 (UTC) $21,000. Wabba The I (talk) 18:50, December 16, 2012 (UTC) $22,000. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 18:53, December 16, 2012 (UTC) $25,000. Wabba The I (talk) 18:53, December 16, 2012 (UTC) $26,000. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 18:55, December 16, 2012 (UTC) $30,000. Wabba The I (talk) 18:56, December 16, 2012 (UTC) $31,000. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 18:59, December 16, 2012 (UTC) $35,000. Wabba The I (talk) 18:59, December 16, 2012 (UTC) $36,000. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 19:05, December 16, 2012 (UTC) $40,000. Wabba The I (talk) 19:06, December 16, 2012 (UTC) $41,000. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 19:14, December 16, 2012 (UTC) $45,000. Wabba The I (talk) 19:18, December 16, 2012 (UTC) $46,000. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 19:22, December 16, 2012 (UTC) $50,000. Wabba The I (talk) 19:27, December 16, 2012 (UTC) $51,000. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 19:28, December 16, 2012 (UTC) $55,000. Wabba The I (talk) 20:06, December 16, 2012 (UTC) $56,000. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 20:08, December 16, 2012 (UTC) $60,000. Wabba The I (talk) 20:08, December 16, 2012 (UTC) $61,000. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 20:08, December 16, 2012 (UTC) $65,000. Wabba The I (talk) 20:09, December 16, 2012 (UTC) $66,000. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 20:12, December 16, 2012 (UTC) $70,000. Wabba The I (talk) 20:14, December 16, 2012 (UTC) $71,000. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 20:16, December 16, 2012 (UTC) $75,000. Wabba The I (talk) 20:19, December 16, 2012 (UTC) $76,000. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 20:22, December 16, 2012 (UTC) $80,000. Wabba The I (talk) 20:22, December 16, 2012 (UTC) $81,000. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 07:14, December 17, 2012 (UTC) $85,000. Wabba The I (talk) 16:31, December 17, 2012 (UTC) $86,000. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 17:05, December 17, 2012 (UTC) $90,000. Wabba The I (talk) 17:49, December 17, 2012 (UTC) $91,000. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 18:00, December 17, 2012 (UTC) $95,000. Wabba The I (talk) 18:27, December 17, 2012 (UTC) $96,000. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 19:55, December 17, 2012 (UTC) $100,000. Wabba The I (talk) 20:10, December 17, 2012 (UTC) $101,000. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 15:46, December 18, 2012 (UTC) $105,000. Wabba The I (talk) 16:19, December 18, 2012 (UTC) $116,000. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 16:49, December 18, 2012 (UTC) $120,000. Wabba The I (talk) 10:25, December 19, 2012 (UTC) $121,000. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 17:42, December 19, 2012 (UTC) $125,000. Wabba The I (talk) 19:10, December 19, 2012 (UTC) $130,000. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 19:38, December 19, 2012 (UTC) $135,000. Wabba The I (talk) 19:57, December 19, 2012 (UTC) $140,000. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 19:58, December 19, 2012 (UTC) SOLD TO DAVE LESKROMENTO. AND FINAL! $140,000 GOES TO OOS WES ILAVA. All costs must be paid by Dave Leskromento. All costs are now given to Mr. Ilava. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 16:48, December 20, 2012 (UTC) :Hahaha, I guess we need a Congressional dinner on my costs after the elections :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:28, December 20, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah! Anyway, I'm going to make something like twarbook later. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 18:30, December 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Hahaha :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:37, December 20, 2012 (UTC) ::It's called CavyNet. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 19:13, December 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Nimmanswolk reference? :P 77topaz (talk) 10:47, December 21, 2012 (UTC) ::No intention of any Nimmanswolk relation ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP '' ''' 17:39, December 21, 2012 (UTC)